Jimmy Neutron
:Main article: Jimmy Neutron at the Jimmy Neutron Wiki. James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist for The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and a character also starring on Nickelodeon, who appears in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour films. He has also appeared with Timmy Turner in a series of Nicktoon crossover video games starting with Nicktoons Unite! alongside SpongeBob SquarePants and fellow Butch Hartman creation Danny Phantom. As the star of the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Jimmy is an adolescent whose genius inventions often get he and his friends in disastrous situations. He is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Background In the first film of the trilogy, after Timmy brings his Auto-Poofer to Jimmy's lab, Jimmy is sent back to Timmy's room and believes Cosmo and Wanda are holograms. After spending much of the story using the Auto-Poofer, Jimmy adapts it to a game system and gives himself power to transport back to his home town of Retroville. Denzel Crocker steals the device and uses it to transport to Fairy World where he destroys The Big Wand and uses an arsenal of Fairy Weapons to change it into Crocker World. Convinced by Timmy that the Fairies need help and deserve to be protected, Jimmy poofs back to Dimsdale and uses the entries of Timmy's science fair to build a robot capable of fighting Crocker. Battling the robot with magic, Crocker discovers Cosmo and Wanda inside who were distracting him while the real Jimmy restored power to The Big Wand. With Fairy World saved, Timmy wishes for the two to return to their hometowns. Realizing Timmy is left with no time to compete in the science fair, Jimmy sends him his robotic dog Goddard as a thank you for saving him during his stay in Retroville. See also *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! *Cindy Vortex *Professor Finbarr Calamitous External links *Jimmy Neutron at the Jimmy Neutron Wiki. Trivia *Cosmo and Wanda's introduction to Jimmy is similar to their intro to Timmy in the pilot episode The Fairly Odd Parents! *Cosmo refers to Jimmy as "fudge-head" because of the shape of his hair and his hair's color. *In the first special, Timmy calls Jimmy "boy genius", a reference to the title of his series. *Jimmy is possibly the only human, without a fairy, that is aware of Cosmo and Wanda's existence as Timmy's fairies. However, Da Rules possibly only apply to humans that live in Timmy's world; so it can be implied that humans, as long as they live in different dimensions such as Jimmy's world, can be considered the only exceptions. Another possibility is that since Jimmy thinks they are computer programs, and not actually fairies, the rules haven't been violated. *Like Timmy, Jimmy Neutron is also voiced by a woman. Gallery Timmy & Jimmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour).jpg|Jimmy and Timmy shake hands Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, & 2d Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy joins Timmy and his 'computer programs' in a Crimson Chin comic CoolATrap.jpg|Timmy and Jimmy are excited Jimmy, Cindy, & Timmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2).jpg|Jimmy and Timmy share an inter-dimension dance with Cindy Anti-Cosmo & 2D Jimmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2).jpg|Anti-Cosmo laughs evilly to Jimmy Timmy, 2d Jimmy, & Anti-Cosmo.jpg|Anti-Cosmo explains things to Jimmy 3d_Timmy,_3d_Danny,_3d_Spongebob,_&_Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy with the Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob Tumblr lu61vs1MSR1qidm45o2 250.png Tumblr lu61vs1MSR1qidm45o3 250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h30m06s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h23m54s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h19m40s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h15m14s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h08m32s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h06m07s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h05m04s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h04m28s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m14s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m00s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h56m14s156.png Timmy_&_Jimmy.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h09m47s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h26m03s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h19m03s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h09m09s102.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Other children Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Heroes Characters Category:JT Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Fourth Wall Breakers